


Bungou Stray Dogs Among Us Headcanon(s)

by TheDreamingCat42



Series: Bungou Stray Dogs Headcanons and AUs [19]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Armed Detective Agency (Bungou Stray Dogs), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Headcanon, I'm Bad At Tagging, Port Mafia (Bungou Stray Dogs), Soukoku | Double Black (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamingCat42/pseuds/TheDreamingCat42
Summary: Bungou Stray Characters play Among Us.
Series: Bungou Stray Dogs Headcanons and AUs [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856272
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Bungou Stray Dogs Among Us Headcanon(s)

  * Dazai would be a great imposter.
  * I feel like he'd be really good at venting and stuff.



  * Dazai would always say that Chuuya is sus.
  * For no reason.
  * He just would.
  * It gets to a point where no one believes that Chuuya could possibly be the imposter.
  * Dazai accuses him incorrectly so much that no one can suspect him anymore.
  * Soukoku would be a great imposter team because Dazai is good at it and no one suspects Chuuya anymore.
  * Dazai would totally try to sabotage chuuya though.
  * He just kills people by him then leaves so Chuuya is the one who looks sus.
  * They are both an amazing and terrible team at the same time.



  * I feel like Kouyou would tell the truth every time if she was imposter but no one would believe her because she's legit the most powerful woman in the pm.
  * So they're all like nah it's not gonna be her.



  * Tachihara would clear Chuuya no matter what.
  * Chuuya could be with him for only a second and he would say they were together for the whole round.
  * (His username is probably simp).



  * Mori is a terrible imposter.
  * He vents right in front of people every time.
  * But all the pm just pretend they don't see him because he gets mad in real life if they vote him out.
  * He assigns them crappy missions.
  * He's just there blatantly venting and no one says anything.
  * The ADA probably wouldn't either because no one wants to start a war over Among Us.
  * Except Dazai, who would totally call out Mori and enjoy every moment of it.



  * Gin is always quiet anyway so no one would suspect her as imposter.
  * She'd be super subtle about everything.



  * Akutagawa would always really go for figuring out who the imposters are so that he can impress Dazai.
  * He'd usually be wrong.
  * He gets way too stubborn about everything.
  * The kind of person who says "Vote me off next if I'm wrong" and then they are wrong.



  * Kunikida would say it's all really stupid.
  * Everyone is playing it and he just says they're being lazy.
  * Then he'd play it once and get addicted.
  * He has all the maps memorised.
  * He knows where camera blind spots and vents are in perfect detail.



  * No one wants to play with Ranpo because he knows immediately every time.
  * They try to ban him and he has to promise to keep it to himself until proper evidence happens.
  * He just sits there bored until they finally get it.
  * He likes to go on public ones and destroy everyone.



  * Kyouka wouldn't understand and just kill someone in front of loads of people.
  * When people accuse her she just admits it immediately really casually.
  * Atsushi is frantically trying to tell her that's not how you're supposed to play.



  * Poe always gets so stressed out by being imposter that he turns himself in.
  * The only time he isn't is when he's in an imposter duo with Ranpo.
  * Ranpo just guides him through it.



  * Elise gives Mori away as imposter sometimes.
  * If she thinks he's been playing too long and she's bored.
  * They're playing in voice chat and she says something like "Why is Rintarou's name red?" knowing full well what she's doing



  * Ranpo and Yosano are imposter dream team.
  * She does the slicing.
  * He sabotages and shifts the blame.
  * They win every time.



  * Atsushi would skip to avoid confrontation.
  * If he isn't sure then he isn't going to vote for anyone.
  * Except for Akutagawa who he will vote for straight away with no hesitation and little evidence.



**Author's Note:**

> We're gonna add another chapter with what we think everyone's colours and hats would be. If you have any ideas for that feel free to comment them.
> 
> These headcanons came from the two of us playing way too much Among Us together. If anyone wants to know I'm a terrible imposter and my partner is excellent.
> 
> I feel like this is a lot bittier than some of our other headcanons. Lots of small bits about lots of people. I still like it though.
> 
> I went to put Dazai/Chuuya as a relationship on this and realised that we don't mention that once in this fic and it's just so ingrained into my brain that it's automatic to me now. I don't know how I feel about that lol.
> 
> I am so sorry about our non-existent upload schedule, I try to do it when I can but life is wild.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
